Keep the flame burning
by RozBen
Summary: Usagi and Leo sit on the riverbank, both thinking about their lives. Its a song fic...sorta...i guess. I thought the song fit those two, in a semi-romantic way. Please read?


**"We will meet again", By John Siegler**

_Like a mountain I must conquer,_  
><em>Like a battle I must endure,<em>  
><em>I will fight for your honor,<em>  
><em>Steadfast and sure!<em>

Usagi looked up at his friend as they sat on the riverbank, the three younger turtles splashing around in the river, and saw a rare moment of complete peace on his friend's face. A face lined with worry and concern too far gone making him look several years older. Smiling, he leaned and bumped shoulders with him and then offered him some tea.

_Some kind of vision that's fit for a king,_  
><em>And I've got a feeling I can do anything!<em>  
><em>And we will meet again!<em>

Leo looked down at the samurai beside him. He was rummaging through his picnic basket made of woven hickery. He saw a bright furute here. New York was going to be a distant memeory if they stayed. Master Splinter would want them to be happy and more importantly, safe. With Usagi, the burden of leadership was less and easier to handle. He knew his brothers would fallow him anywhere, but having another to keep an eye on them was a weight lifted.

_We will meet again!_  
><em>Yeah! Yeah!<em>  
><em>We will meet again!<em>

_I will search the whole world over,_  
><em>If that's what I must do!<em>  
><em>I'll follow every winding road,<em>  
><em>Just to be with you!<em>

_'Cuz I've got a dream that I just can't ignore,_  
><em>And before I am through, I will open every door!<em>  
><em>And we will meet again!<em>  
><em>We will meet again!<em>

_We will meet again!_

_And nothing can stop this journey,_  
><em>Across this unknown land!<em>  
><em>And like a fire that keeps on burning,<em>  
><em>We will make our stand!<em>

Usagi knew life here was difficult, but if his friends were willing to stay, he'd guide and protect them with everything he had. He'd do everything in his power to keep them healthy and warm and fed. He handed the apple to Leo, who call to his brothers. Raph was trying to dunk Mikey's head under the water, and knowing him, he'd leave him under.

_We are bound together by fate,_  
><em>Set apart by what we found!<em>  
><em>Yet, we'll make the sacrifice,<em>  
><em>'Cuz we know where we are bound!<em>

_Side by side,_  
><em>we will ride once again,<em>  
><em>And if we keep the flame alive,<em>  
><em>my friend,<em>  
><em>We will meet again!<em>  
><em>We will meet again-!<em>  
><em>We will meet again!<em>

Leo felt drawn to Usagi, in more ways than one. He liked him. A lot. Sure, their views were different on many levels, mostly do to their age difference. But Usagi was wiser beyond his years and had helped him through many difficult times, such as the one that had just passed. Usagi was already pushing twenty five and was very well trained in many things. He kept tradition close, but was also open minded to new things, wanting to explore and search and protect.

_I will search the whole world over,_  
><em>If that's what I must do!<em>  
><em>I'll follow every winding road,<em>  
><em>Just to be with you!<em>

_'Cuz I've got a dream that I just can't ignore,_  
><em>And before I am through,<em>  
><em>I will open every door!<em>  
><em>And we will meet again!<em>

_We will meet again!_

Usagi wanted to make it perfctly clear that he accepted Leo for who he was and respected what he did, even if he may not agree with it. He has supported them these last few months, both emotinally and mentally. He gave his friend another smile. And, who knows? Leonardo's heart was still a wondering creature.

_And nothing can stop this journey,_  
><em>(stop this journey)<em>  
><em>Across this unknown land!<em>  
><em>And like a fire that keeps on burning,<em>  
><em>(keeps on burning)<em>  
><em>We will make our stand,<em>

_And we will meet again!_  
><em>Yeah! Yeah!<em>  
><em>We will meet again!<em>  
><em>Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!<em>

* * *

><p>I kust thought that this song screamed Usagi and Leo. :)<p>

Don't really care if you think not...no offence but i'm half asleep.

I might add more to this later...don't count on it, but i proabably will just for the hell of it...or just make another will a back story in it...screw it Im goin ta bed. Night world!


End file.
